


Неделя

by Reidzy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reidzy/pseuds/Reidzy
Summary: Старк задумчиво смотрел в окно. На столе стояла чашка уже остывшего кофе. Мужчине не давала покоя одна мысль в последнее время. В свои сорок пять лет гений и самый узнаваемый человек в мире проводил достаточно много дней в одиночестве. Сражался со всевозможными негодяями и обиженными жизнью гениями, спасал со Мстителями планету, но, приходя домой, оставался наедине с собой, своими идеями и Пятницей.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Неделя

**Author's Note:**

> Увидела, торкнуло, написала. Вхахаха. Я вообще люблю всякие легкие милашные работы. Тут особо даже слэша нет, но у меня Старкер - отп на века, я не могу воспринимать их иначе :з
> 
> Всем приятного прочтения.
> 
> AU, где не было войны с Таносом, Пеппер с Хэппи, все живы, но Паучок сражался с Мистерио. Просто опустим события ВБ и сразу пойдем дальше. с:

Старк задумчиво смотрел в окно. На столе стояла чашка уже остывшего кофе. Мужчине не давала покоя одна мысль в последнее время. В свои сорок пять лет гений и самый узнаваемый человек в мире проводил достаточно много дней в одиночестве. Сражался со всевозможными негодяями и обиженными жизнью гениями, спасал со Мстителями планету, но, приходя домой, оставался наедине с собой, своими идеями и Пятницей. Пеппер была счастлива с Хэппи, и, кажется, все шло правильно. Для нее так точно.

Тони пододвинул чашку ближе и сделал глоток, но тут же поморщился.

— Нет ничего хуже холодного кофе.

Обернувшись, он поставил чашку в раковину.

В окружении мужчины было много девушек и юношей всех возрастов, цветов и вкусов, но все они были для мужчины на одно лицо — _**«нестоящее внимания»**_. Возможно, следовало зарегистрироваться на каком-нибудь сайте знакомств под псевдонимом?

Мысль была тут же отметена: стоит слушку пробраться в массы (а такая новость не могла остаться незамеченной), как Старка завалят еще бо́льшим количеством писем, чем он получает сейчас, и что-то подсказывало мужчине, что их качество не станет лучше. К тому же все это больше подходило для перепиха, по его мнению, но никак не для надежных отношений.

Тони горько хмыкнул и пробормотал себе под нос:

— Надежные отношения, Старк, ты уже удачно просрал.

Телефон вдруг пиликнул. На экране высветилось «Паучок» и значок сообщения.

Тони открыл его:

_«Доброе утро, мистер Старк! Мистер Старк, а можно я на выходные к вам загляну? Давно Вас не видел! У меня стооолько всего произошло! Слышали уже про Мистерио?»_

Тони не смог сдержать улыбки и позволил себе отправить ёмкий ответ:

_«Только на выходные»._

Ответ пришел мгновенно:

_«Спасибо, мистер Старк!»_

А у мужчины были еще дела.

***

Пару дней Старк посвятил продумыванию плана на неделю. Сейчас был застой у Мстителей, Тони не был ничем обременен, а потому решил, что будние дни он может посвятить поиску кого-нибудь, подходящего под определение «надежные отношения».

Начать мужчина решил с клубов. Не то чтобы эта идея ему казалась хорошей, но чем черт не шутит? Бывают же в мире чудеса всякие!..

  
...но не в его жизни — это понял Старк, когда в клубе его облепили все, кому не лень, лапая руками за всевозможные места. Личность Тони была слишком известной даже для VIP-клубов. Всем хотелось отхватить супергеройского кусочка. В конце концов, по таким местам не ходили ни Кэп, ни Халк, ни Черная вдова — да и никто из Мстителей, только Старк был достаточно смел (или безответственен), чтобы сунуться в подобное место.

Справедливости ради стоило отметить, что из клуба Старк вышел не один, но наутро, проснувшись на смятых простынях с какой-то кукольно-красивой брюнеткой, Тони ощутил волну разочарования и отвращения к себе. Хороший секс был не тем, что Старк искал, а клуб оказался по-настоящему плохой идеей. Не стоило и пытаться.

Когда девушка проснулась, Тони решил завести с ней беседу (ну, а вдруг все не так, как кажется? Нельзя же быть предвзятым и категоричным!), но та лишь чмокнула мужчину в щеку, поблагодарила и упорхнула, не оставив ни номера, ни имени, ни контакта.

Старк спустился вниз и чекнул телефон. Среди нужных деловых писем, бесполезного спама и раздражающего флирта мужчина заприметил сообщение от Паучка:

_«Доброе утро, мистер Старк! Жду не дождусь выходных! Ой. Я так рано написал, надеюсь, я Вас не разбудил…»_

Написано было в шесть часов утра.

— И правда рано, — зевая, выговорил мужчина и поставил чайник. — Но таким меня, пацан, не разбудить.

Отвечать он не стал.

Утро было посвящено работе над костюмом и будущей международной конференции, где Тони выступал спонсором. Когда с этим было покончено, Старк решил предпринять следующую попытку: обзвонить знакомых и пригласить на встречу. Так шансы на взаимный интерес, не заканчивающийся исключительно на сексе, были выше. Например, если позвонить коллегам, с которыми он периодически выступал и работал. Их точно больше интересовала личность Старка-ученого.

Мужчина обзвонил всех, кого вспомнил, но на встречу в неформальной обстановке согласилось всего трое. Впрочем, Тони не нужно было больше. Он собирался каждому уделить достаточное внимание.

  
Первой была девушка, с которой гений несколько раз организовывал научные мероприятия, конференции и благотворительные вечера и с которой писал в соавторстве пару статей.

Сообразительная и красивая Мишель Браун была прекрасной кандидатурой со всех сторон, по мнению Старка. Была таковой ровно до того, как пришла на ужин, сверкая кольцом на безымянном пальце. И пусть встреча прошла легко и непринужденно: Старку и Браун было что обсудить, — замужняя девушка уж точно никак не могла стать для Тони пресловутой «второй половинкой». Они провели пару часов в компании друг друга, укрепив связь между ними, как коллегами, и разошлись.

Следующим приглашенным на вечер был молодой аспирант Гилберт. Он когда-то входил в группу студентов, которых Тони лично взял на работу в Старк Индастриз. Они договорились на поход в кино, но в последний момент Гилберт отменил встречу, прислав короткое: _«Извини, Тони, я передумал»_.

На резонный вопрос: _«Что случилось?»_ , — Гилберт прислал большое запутанное сообщение, а потом — заголовок из какой-то сомнительной газетенки, которая в очередной раз прошлась по жизни Железного Человека.

Мужчина сначала думал, что Гилберт шутит, но, оказавшись в черном списке, понял, что для некоторых людей сплетни и слухи были чем-то значимым.

— Оно и к лучшему, — сказал сам себе Старк, откинув телефон в сторону. — Если такая мелочь заставила его отказаться от ни к чему необязывающей встречи, в отношениях это было бы кладезем поводов для ссор.

Последняя встреча, на которую мужчина решил поставить всё, была запланирована на поздний вечер. Тони пригласил на свидание одну журналистку, которая уже очень много лет добивалась его внимания: закидывала письмами и фотографиями, присылала статьи, отыскивала все новые номера и постоянно названивала, — в общем, была крайне настойчива. Ко встрече Тони шел настороженным, все еще не зная, чего стоило ожидать от мисс Суин, но, увидев ее в простой удобной одежде, расслабился.

Кажется, она не собиралась набрасываться на него и вести себя странно. Через некоторое время стало ясно, что Тони и вовсе зря ее игнорировал: девушка оказалась крайне умной особой! В свои тридцать четыре она имела три степени, защитила десятки докторских по разным направлениям и знала в совершенстве три языка.

Вечер прошел чудно: они пообедали в кафе на Набережной, а после устроили прогулку. Мисс Суин была даже переименована в фамильярное «Кэрри» на телефоне Тони. Они попрощались на хорошей ноте. Кэрри улыбнулась и махнула рукой дружелюбно на прощание Старку. Они договорились встретиться снова.

Перед сном Старк получил привычное и короткое сообщение, которые каждый день перед сном отправлял Паучок: _«Добрых снов, мистер Старк»._

Утром Тони даже не стал проверять почту, только отправил Кэрри ещё одно приглашение на встречу. Кажется, у него была возможность выстроить отношения с незаурядной личностью. На этот раз девушка сама предложила место встречи: централ парк.

Говорить с Кэрри было просто, а темы не так уж скоро исчерпывали себя. В компании девушки мужчина ощущал себя на равных с ней, что было по-настоящему важно для него. День пролетел незаметно в приятной компании, но к его концу случилось кое-что, что заставило Тони задуматься и усомниться в своем выборе и подходе: Кэрри с теплой улыбкой чмокнула мужчину в губы и, подмигнув, растворилась на улицах города, но сам Старк в миг соприкосновения их губ подумал, что эти свидания — ошибка. Просыпаться каждый день с этим человеком и видеться за одним столом за завтраками, обедами и ужинами не хотелось. Как и разделять свои переживания.

Кэрри, пожалуй, была отличным другом, но Тони в ней не нуждался. Старк отправил ей честное сообщение, принеся извинения и предложив остаться друзьями.

  
Утром все газеты трубили о мужском бессилии Старка, его скотском обращении к женщинам и испорченной деньгами личности — Пятница сразу порадовала мужчину сводками новостей.

— Кто бы сомневался. Чертовы журналисты, — фыркнул мужчина. — Убери это с глаз моих, Пятница. Давай лучше к более интересным новостям перейдем.

Уже когда Тони дочитывал доклад научного сообщества, его телефон знакомо пиликнул — Питер что-то прислал. Старк потянулся к телефону и открыл сообщение.

_«Мистер Старк, газеты сегодня как с ума сошли! Тетя Мэй все утро только и говорит о безумных журналистах, которые сами не знают, что еще придумать. Наверное, это Вам не впервой, но, надеюсь, Вы не переживаете из-за газет? Мы все: Мстители, ваши коллеги и друзья, — знаем, что Вы не такой плохой человек, как о Вас пишут._   
_О, и с добрым утром. Пусть оно будет добрым»._

Такое искреннее беспокойство от Паучка было приятной мелочью: протеже было далеко не все равно на Тони. Мужчина не удержался и послал короткий ответ с благодарностью за беспокойство.

День стал чуточку лучше, чем был до этого.

  
Ближе к выходным настроение Тони вернулось к изначальному, но теперь он понимал еще одну вещь: ему не подойдёт кто угодно, а с выводами стоило быть поосторожнее.

Больше идей в голову не пришло, поэтому Старк рискнул пригласить Кэпа в гости на выходные. Возможно, тот знал, с кем познакомить Тони, или мог просто дать какой-нибудь нудный нравоучительный совет.

Первым заявился, конечно же, Питер. Он не вошел — вбежал в здание и, завидев мужчину, сидящего за столом, помахал ему рукой и счастливо улыбнулся:

— Добрый день, мистер Старк! Я так рад, что вы разрешили зайти к вам на выходные. Я… Я сейчас! Руки помою и к вам. Не уходите, ладно? Пообедаю с вами.

И унесся в ванную.

В это время Пятница известила бизнесмена:

— Мистер Роджерс пришел. Уже поднимается.

— Спасибо, Пятница.

Обедать сели уже втроем. Когда с едой было покончено, Питер суетливо собрал посуду со стола, помыл ее и подскочил к Тони:

— Мистер Старк, можно я в лабораторию? Я костюм немного повредил, но там не страшно, правда! Я сам приведу в порядок его. Хорошо? Можно?

Сдержать тяжелый вздох не вышло — ну, что за ребенок? Снова будет латать костюм!

— Надеюсь, что «немного повредил» не означает «порвал половину костюма и похерил часть комплектующих»? — с прищуром спросил мужчина и получил в ответ быстрое мотание головой.

— Нет-нет! Там правда немного: повредил паутиномёты и порвал немного колени. Ничего серьезного. Так можно? А? Можно?

— Давай, шуруй, малец.

— Ой, а можно я утащу масло и хлеб?

Мужчина закатил глаза. Сначала он хотел сказать свое твердое «нет» — в лаборатории ведь не едят! — но потом вспомнил себя и махнул рукой на мальчишку:

— Хрен с тобой. Но крошки чтобы за собой убрал. Арахис в дверце.

— Спасибо!

Сияя улыбкой, Паучок заглянул в холодильник, выцепив арахисовое масло, взял хлеб и скрылся за дверями лаборатории. Тони тяжело выдохнул и перевел взгляд на Стива, который смотрел с любопытством.

— Ты же говорил, что тебе нужна помощь? Я очень заинтригован, с чем это таким не может справиться сам Тони Старк, что понадобился я.

Старк поморщился и скомандовал:

— Пятница, два кофе.

— Да, мистер Старк. Кофе будет готов через несколько минут.

За спиной гения зашумела кофемашина. Взгляд Стива мужчину откровенно раздражал. Он скривил лицо и кивнул:

— Да-да, даже у непревзойденного Тони Старка бывает необходимость в чужой помощи, и прекрати так улыбаться, Роджерс! Будешь отсвечивать так явно, капитан Сосулька, ничего не узнаешь.

Стив усмехнулся и победоносно улыбнулся:

— Ну, не-е-ет, Старк, узнаю. Иначе я бы не сидел здесь.

Кэп выглядел даже более чем довольным.

Тони пришлось признать правоту чужих слов: если бы он знал, как лучше поступить сам, точно не позвал бы Кэпа к себе на кофе.

— Недавно я сходил в клуб и на несколько свиданий, — начал издалека мужчина.

— Ничего нового, Старк.

— Роджерс! — рыкнул Тони и уставился испепеляющим взглядом. — Тебе стоит…

Гения прервала резко умолкшая за спиной кофемашина. Мужчина поднялся и поставил чашки на стол перед собой и Кэпом.

— Так что там «Роджерс»? — миролюбиво продолжил Стив, отхлебнув напиток.

— Я ходил в них не для развлечения. Я кое-что пытался найти.

— И что же ты пытался там найти?

Тони сжал плотно губы, а после выпил залпом крепкий кофе и решительно ответил:

— Счастье.

Рука Кэпа с чашкой замерла в воздухе.

— Прости, что?

— Счастье свое я ищу, Роджерс. Пару, человека, зови это как хочешь.

— А-а-а, стало быть, Железный человек не такой уж и железный?

Улыбка Кэпа стала шире.

— И, видимо, без успеха?

Старк предпочел промолчать, но все же хмуро кивнул.

— Думал, что у правильного тебя есть, что сказать по этому поводу.

— Ты прав. Я думаю, что тебе стои…

— Мистер Старк! — Кэпа прервал Питер, влетевший в комнату из лаборатории. — Мистер Старк, я тут…

Паучок, чьи уши были алее некуда, выставил перед собой руку. Запястье юного горе-героя застряло в банке с арахисовым маслом. На кухне повисла тишина. Питер попытался объясниться:

— Я чинил паутинометы, собирал вновь, а потом взял бутер и такой попытался зажевать его, но как-то вышло, что я случайно уронил в масло винтик. Вот. Я попытался достать и… Ну… Туда-то рука влезла, а вот обратно…

Взгляд у Паучка был пристыженным.

— Поможете мне?

Тони уставился на Питера, как на восьмое чудо света. Тот стоял в широкой безразмерной футболке, с красными от стыда ушами и рукой, по-дурацки застрявшей в банке, и умоляюще смотрел в глаза мужчине, прося о помощи.

— Мистер Старк?

Сдержаться у того не вышло: смотря на эту странную картину, он расхохотался, стуча по поверхности стола.

— Роджерс, скажи, что я не один вижу, как главный герой будущих поколений стоит с рукой, застрявшей в банке?

Стив промолчал и лишь сдержанно фыркнул в чашку, скрывая смех, но взгляд у него был веселым.

Паучок насупился и подлетел впритык к Тони, поставив банку-руку на стол:

— Вот что вы смеетесь, мистер Старк?! Вообще-то это неприятно!

— Зови меня Тони, — все еще немного посмеиваясь, отозвался мужчина и перевел потеплевший взгляд карих глаз на Кэпа. — Пожалуй, твоя помощь уже не нужна, Роджерс. Я только что нашел.


End file.
